Most accessories to dresses are just designed to accent the dress. The applicant has designed an accessory that has both decorative value and practical value.
A large number of individuals in the United States wear glasses. Although this number has decreased with the wearing of contact lenses the number is still significant. Also between the ages 45 and 55, most individual's eyes change. This is true about people who need corrective lenses. Usually they find it difficult to do close work or read. People with normal eye sight that have no need for corrective lenses, also between the ages of 45 and 55, their eyes change and they have difficulties doing close work and reading. A large number of these individuals who wear contact lenses and do not wish to wear glasses or individuals with normal long distance sight, now use reading glasses to do close work and reading. In order for an individual to use reading glasses, he must take off the glasses when he is viewing something at a distance. This causes the problem of where to put the glasses when they are not in use. One cannot place the glasses in pockets of the pants since these pockets are designed in areas which when one sits bend. The bending could damage the glasses or injure the person. Also, a large number of garments that fit over the upper torso, do not have pockets for the glasses. This is especially true about women's wear. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create an accessory for holding glasses. There are several different pouches that have been designed for glasses.
These are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 467,386 to F. W. Steadley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,231 to Nathan, U.S. Pat. No. 319,293 to S. F. Merritt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,391 to Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,733 to Kallman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,384 to Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,509 to Romolt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,322 to Zagorski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,612 to Bivins, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,582 to Mathews et al. However, none of these pouches have been designed as an accessory for a garment. None of these pouches are designed to fit the decor of the garment on which they are placed. Thus, one of the objectives of applicant's invention is to design an accessory that is both decorative and fits into the decor of the garment as well as being practical in that it will hold glasses.
Applicant has also designed her accessory to be attached to a garment in numerous ways. One of the objectives of the invention is to design the accessory that attaches easily and in many ways so that the individual can wear the accessory with many outfits and in many ways. Also with many garments one does not wish to place pin holes in the garment. One of the objectives of this invention is to create an accessory for a garment that can be attached to the garment without placing a hole in the garment or damaging the garment in any way. The feature that achieves this objective is a magnetic pinning system.